Paul Goldberg
Goldberg was born in Washington DC. At age seven, relocated to Atlantic City, New Jersey, where he began studying the drumset w/ jazz great Don Hirsh, and continued studying drumset through grade school. Through high school, Paul studied w/ award winning "monster drummer" Doug Laughlin, as well as playing in the drumline in that school's marching band.) Upon graduation from A.C.H.S., Paul continued his studies (at a serious level) at the University of the Arts in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, studying w/ The Phila. Orchestra percussionists "Nick D'Amico & Micky Bookspan." Paul graduated with a Bachelor of Music degree ... "Majoring in Drums/Percussion," and "minoring in psychology." During college, Goldberg also would commute to NYC, to study drumset privately with Kenwood Dennard, and Gerry Brown. Upon graduating from the music university, Paul went on to perform in casino shows in Atlantic City, Las Vegas, and Lake Tahoe, before moving to Los Angeles, California. This excerpt was quoted in a 2005 article on Goldberg, (part of a Modern Drummer Magazine feature entitled "On the Move"). It read: Goldberg works as an independent studio / touring drummer. He recorded on the theme to Amy Poehler's new NBC show Parks and Recreation. Paul also worked on Forgetting Sarah Marshall (Band leader/Hawaiian bar scene), American Carole (Band Leader), The Last Samurai, Along Came Polly, and Rumor Has It… (were on camera appearances), Poseidon (Soundtrack, featuring "FERGIE" singer from The Black Eyed Peas on vocals), Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (Soundtrack, featuring "EDDIE MURPHY" on vocals), Rush Hour 2 (soundtrack), American Dreams (theme soundtrack), House (soundtrack, and appearance), Starter Wife(soundtrack),The Drew Carey Show (on camera, and recording), Boston Legal (featuring Carl Reiner on vocals), Desperate Housewives (in Zach's Band), Eli Stone (new Disney pilot), Cavemen (new Disney pilot), Girlfriends (soundtrack), Less than Perfect starring Eric Roberts (Band leader/Marching Band), American Pie (prom scene), Taurus World Stunt Awards Show (Televised "Featured Drum/Percussion squad"), VH1's Vinyl Justice, and Good Morning America (Paul's Philly band / recorded TV performance) to name a few. He has performed and/or recorded with artists Tom Petty ("Live performance / Recorded at "Malibu Inn Show"), Songwriting Legend Gerry Goffin (studio recordings), Songwriting Legend P. F. Sloan (live & studio), Howard Kalan (live), Bill Medley (live), Multi platinum "The Manhattans" (studio), "LA session greats" Peggi Blu (European Tour, & studio), & Ted Perlman (studio), Vocalist / pianist Terry Bradford (European tour w/ Peggi Blu), Vocalist Wil Wheaton (Perlman /Blu sessions), Brandon Fields / Gerald Albright / Grant Geismann (sessions for Goffin > recorded & produced by Ted Perlman, Johnny Rivers (live), Terry Black (live), Jan Berry (live), Gospel greats The Edwin Hawkins Singers (studio), Andrew Woolfolk (sax great w/ Earth Wind & Fire) (live shows), Jazz Legend bassist Bob Cranshaw (live), Tap Dance star Maurice Hines (live concerts/opening for Roberta Flack), Blackstone (live), Keyboard great Clare Fischer and bassist Brent Fischer (at Clare's studio), English vocal legend Terry Reid (live), Ron Kayfield (lead guitarist w/ "Golden Earring") (live), Keyboardist Merry Stewart (w/ "Nina Hagen"), Bass legend Tom Fowler (studio), Bruce Fowler (Trombone legend) (live), Trumpet legend Walt Fowler (studio), Keyboard virtuoso Matt Rohde (studio & live). Currently playing w/ band "Comfort Zone" featuring LA greats Christian Mostert on Sax, John Balbuena on Keys, Craig Sharmatt on Guitar, & David Chamberlain on Bass. Sax great Pete Christlieb (studio), Trumpeter Steve Huffsteter (live), Guitarist Larry Contreras's CD featuring Keyboard virtuoso Otmaro Ruíz, & Electric violin great Jimbo Ross), Great Guitarist / Writer / Arranger / Producer Rick Fleishman (numerous live & studio dates), Guitar great Terry Wollman (numerous Disney TV & Film work), Guitar great Jamie Glaser (of Jean Luc Ponty) (live), Bob Sheppard (featured sax player on Dave Arnay session), Jean Michel Byron (substitute lead vocalsist w/ Toto (band), (live), Jazz guitarist Rick Zunigar Band featuring Biff Hanon, Tom Warrington, & Doug Webb), (live & studio), (Two GOLD records on the "Varese Saraband label" for Michelle Nicastro), "Japanese Recording Artist" Kishiko (Debut CD). Comic legends Jerry Seinfeld (live show), Jeff Ross (Film), Chevy Chase (live), Carl Reiner (TV), Paul Reiser (live show), and Rita Rudner (live show). Paul was also the house drummer / percussionist for "The Chromolume Theatre Company" (in LA), which performed the re-creation of the broadway show City of Angels, and recently performed the re-creation of the broadway show Merrily We Roll Along (both shows ... music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim. Goldberg is featured in articles in Modern Drummer magazine, entitled "The Drummers of Atlantic City", "On the Move", "The Wire", and "News Updates". He also transcribed "The Terry Bozzio Solos" in that magazine's "Best Of / Treasury issue." Modern Drummer's founder / editor Ron Spagnardi said in print ("Great Bozzio transcriptions from the pen of Paul Goldberg"). Paul has also been featured in several reviews in "LA Jazz Scene", and LA's "Music Connection Magazine". Here is an excerpt from Bob Comden's January 2005 article of Paul's CD release party from "The LA Jazz Scene": Goldberg has taught drumset/percussion for more than twenty years privately, at numerous schools, music stores, and is currently teaching privately in Los Angeles. Paul still studies "musical drumming concepts" privately with friend, mentor, and drum guru Freddie Gruber. Solo discography *2005: Whim of the Current *2006: Staircase to the Spirits Sources and external links *Goldberg's Website *http://www.facebook.com/home.php?#!/profile.php?id=1245236265 *http://www.myspace.com/paulgoldberg *[http://www.uarts.edu/dload/fund/December%202004.htm From the Front Steps] — University of the Arts page **[http://www.gretschdrums.com/?fa=artistdetail&id=417 Gretsch artist page *http://www.vicfirth.com/artists/roster.php?letter=G *http://www.DrumSoloArtist.com/Site/Drummers/Paul_Goldberg.html Review page] Category:Drummers